


Actions against Regulation

by kveikur (orphan_account)



Series: Thoughts and Actions [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is Human, Cecil is Inhuman, Cecil is an ok boyfriend, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kveikur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"While thoughts didn't often upset the Secret police, actions did." </p>
<p>Where Cecil is not good at suppressing urges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions against Regulation

**Author's Note:**

> What am I even doing it's three in the morning I have school tomorrow and this fic is I don't even know what this fic is you all ruined my life bye

While thoughts didn’t often upset the Secret Police or, god forbid, Station Management, actions usually did. 

For example: Cecil could _think_ about fucking Carlos so hard and so publicly he wouldn’t be able to (or want to) walk the next morning, but if he _actually_ fucked Carlos so hard and so publicly his prostate would revolt and he would be fired from the radio station then certain Night Vale authorities would probably drag him to the abandoned mine shaft for an indefinite period of time and force him to watch _Sex and the City_ on repeat. 

Though, occasionally, when Carlos was doing science around him, his lips making obscene noises when he found something useful, Cecil would admit it would totally be worth it. 

Or when Carlos came over, excited by the discovery of a new gender (which was just Armin, the local _something_ -nobody quite knew what) and ended up kissing Cecil full on the mouth because, well, they were dating after all, and Cecil would just barely restrain the urge to pin the scientist to the wall with his tentacles and perform only slightly illegal actions on him, because they _were_ in Cecil’s flat, and nobody said anything about sex with scientists that were technically property of the public behind closed doors. 

So Cecil did, one night, when they were sitting on the floor with notes and transcripts and coffee mugs spread around them. He reached a tentacle across said papers and grabbed Carlos by the back of his warm neck and pulled that head full of that _hair_ toward him and kissed him, so hard his sharp teeth punctured Carlos’ lip, making him moan and Cecil had to say, he was not sorry. 

Not one bit.


End file.
